The grand conclusion of Arabella
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: So, Arabella Tallant has finally told the truth to Mr. Beaumarise about her lack of fortune to her name. This fan-fic covers the story of what happned once they married and began their life adventure together as man & wife. Will her high spirited ways of mind & moral put her new husband to the ultimate test as he learns to love her? Or could it only bring scandal to their name?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there everyone! This is yours truly, Lady Starlet and boy to I have a good story for you guys to read up on. This is a conclusion of what happened after the famous story of "Arabella" by Georgette Heyer. I do not own any of her characters of course. Now I know you are wondering to yourselves right now, why would lady starlet write a fan-fic about regency romance. **_

_**Well, to answer that question, I have always been a huge fan of Georgette Heyer since I read Arabella for the first time back in high school. Her high, witty way of telling a engaging story that kept me glued to the book over and over again, is what helped launched my own discovery of the hidden talent of writing my own romance novels. And in doing so, I just wanted to write out my own imagination of what could have happened in my mind, the ending of "Arabella." **_

_**So if you are not sure of what had happened before this story, I would highly recommend you to go to your library or book store and check out "Arabella" so that you could fully understand what is going on in my fanfiction spin off. So just sit back, relax, read, and be sure to leave a review once you are done. **_

_**Yours truly, Lady **__**Starlet.**_

**1**

_~The next morning~_

Arabella slowly awoke the next morning, groggy and confused for a moment of her surroundings. A bright burning fire was crackling away in a fireplace across the room, bathing her with its warm heat. She looked around, not recognizing anything familiar to her eyes. She saw that she was in a high four poster bed with the drapes partially pulled back with burgundy ropes from the sides so that she could easily exit the bed with little difficulty if she needed in the middle of the night. The room itself was very grand, with rich mahogany wood furniture, a tall wardrobe placed near a screen where she could dress in private away from the goggling eyes of servants. There was a large Persian rug that stood before the burning fireplace with a french style lounge chair as well. There was also a vanity table and mirror that had various toiletries on it which she suspected was make up and perfumes.

She could only stare blankly around before slowly closing her eyes and falling back onto her pillows with a small sigh. She lay in such a fashion for a long moment before sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in the grand house of Mr. Robert Beaumaris's grandmother the Dowager Duchess of Wigan!

Arabella sat back up, her heart hammering with in her bosom as she recalled the tearful confession from the night before to Robert of her not being the rich heiress that she had the_ ton_ believe she was. The affair was quite horrible for her during her first season in London while under guardianship of Lady Bridlington of having to act the part of a rich heiress to the ton, all the while during the whole time, Robert had already known about her lie and still didn't call her out on it. He allowed her to play her game once she had heard him make the careless remark to Lord Fleetwood of always having to stave off damsels in distress that were merely hunting for his money, not his heart.

Arabella at the time had been so hurt by what he had said, that upon simple lack of thinking, told him that she was a famous rich young woman who would be residing in London for a season. She was richly enjoying the way he had taken in her information that she too make the mistake of saying she didn't need a rich husband at all since she already had lots of money in her purse. Robert was known to the ton as The Nonpareil, a famed flirtatious man who took the interest of young beauties like herself, but who had money in their name at least, and played along with their hearts until he broke them by saying he was not interested and went his merry way.

But when Arabella came into the picture and showed him his place with her strong will of words and pride, she had unknownly snarled his interest to the highest degree to the point he ended up spreading word around the ton about the famous_ rich_ Miss Tallant. She was besieged by every eligible bachelorhood man who were seeking for her hand in marriage just for the sake of having her supposed money added to their money coffins.

All the while, the Nonpareil was watching intently from the background as his cards played out before him and patiently waited to make his move on Arabella. Before she could even know what hit her, he openly took his stance beside her in the _ton'_s eyes, from taking her out riding in the Park, to the opera house, and dancing the forbidden waltz with _only her_ at every assembly before the hot jealous eyes of every girl around them, and the list went on and on.

But then the games slowly starting to bite her back once he saw that she was quick to be kind to those who were below her own social rank, such as Jimmy the poor orphan boy that she stoutly freed from a cruel chimmney sweeper and turned over to Robert to adopt into his household as a Tiger in training, or the misrable beaten up mutt who she defended defiantly with her parsol from a bunch of mean boys that were torturing it with stones and as it goes, it was the Nonpareil who agreed to take the dog in as his own pet and it quickly became a loyal companion to him overnight.

But the one thing that stood out the most about Mr. Beaumaris, was the fact he went to such lengths to find out who she really was without revealing her true identity all the while, he went along with it all until he made his move in asking for her hand in marriage from her father and mother once his suspicions were confirmed by her own family. He went beyond all of that for her by paying of the dept collectors that were after her third middle brother, Betram for six hundred pounds owned to them for unpaid dept of spent bills, and helping him keep that information from their father by giving him a high position in the queen's army.

Arabella smiled softly to herself. Robert picked her out of all the sea of wealthy young girls to be his wife. The youngest of eight children born penniless to a vicarage father and a former season catch mother. He could have easily just spread the rumors around like wild fire of the real truth and ruin her for the rest of her life, but he did'n't do it because he had truly fallen in love with her for just her true self alone. And in turn, after seeing his restlessness heat of continued true kindness towards her and her decisions as an independence young girl, she wanted no one but him.

Ever since she first laid eyes on him that fateful night when her couch broke down near his property and she and her traveling companion needed some place to rest for a while until help arrived for them; she saw someone who prided himself in not what was materialistic, but what was within the heart deep down. He had wanted someone who loved him unconditionally with out need for constant money or jewels. Someone who would be his love and loyal life partner who only needed kind words and actions to show their devotion.

Arabella glanced out the window and saw the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. If she was quick enough, she could get dressed in a simple dress that she had packed away for her travel and take a quick walk on the property grounds before coming back and switching her dress for something more respectful to meet Robert's grandmother later on that morning. she stepped out of bed and went to where her traveling case stood by the vanity table. Opening it, she selected a simple blue frock and slipped into it easily, buttoning quickly before grabbing a brush nearby on the table to brush out the tangles in her hair.

A single glance in the mirror of herself made Arabella blush furiously as she noted how swollen her lips were from all the kissing they had did before retiring for bed the night before. She could still smell the hint scent of his shaving soap on him mixed in with his natural scent of male musk and taste him on her lips. Arabella took her time brushing her hair while recalling in her mind of how tenderly, yet possively he held her close to his body with his arms wrapped securely around her small waist. She was very shy at first when he had given her first kiss, but quickly realized that this was the way that engaged couples make love to each other and she could really resist the one she truly loved.

He was very patient as she learned how to kiss him back, sitting back on the couch with her in his lap as he allowed her to explore the vast ways of the art of making love through the simple form of kissing. She had enjoyed the way his hands had roamed over her body slowly as he held her close to him and had wished when they both heard the housekeeper's soft, yet firm knock on the sitting room door that signaled it was bed time, that they were both far away some place private where she could taste more of what he was giving her. It wasn't until Robert had escorted her up to the guestroom of where she would be staying for the night, did she finally take notice of how he was reacting towards her.

He had calmly bidden her goodnight with a final kiss that made her head spin as he pressed her up against the door for a moment. Arabella took slight notice, but when he had pressed his body a final time against her own, she could feel something hard pressing against her leg through her dress. Being brought up in a house with older brothers and seeing sometimes the difference between herself and the opposite sex did not make her ignorant to what exactly it was between them. Robert 's body was responding naturally to the physical arousal to her and he had greatly desired to lie with her. But because they were in his grand mother's home, newly engaged and not yet married, they were both not allowed to physically consummate yet until she was tied enternaly to him as his wife.

Putting on a straw bonnet decorated with small roses along the brim, she took a heavy shawl to fend of the cold morning air and made her way quietly downstairs where one of the footmen kindly directed her to where the main garden was. She found it was both a rose and maze garden that could provide ample amounts of privacy from the prying eyes of the household servants if one wished it. Arabella found the estate itself was very grand, but very humble at the same time with a vast array of servants that helped each other out with everything. She walked around for some time, stopping now and then to enjoy the fresh air and sounds of the birds singing the new dawn.

Taking a small turn in the maze, she heard something that caught her attention. It sounded like heavy panting mixed with small groans that sounded like someone was hurt. Arabella, fearing that perhaps a servant may have accidetlly slipped on the wet walkway while making their daily rounds on the chores, quickly followed the source around several complex turns before coming to an abrupt stop in her tracts on what met met her shocked eyes.

It was Robert her fiance. He was leaning against a stone pillar with his back slightly turned away towards her, but it was not mistake of what she could guess in her innocent mind, even though she had know prior knowledge of what she saw he was doing. Fearing that he would see her, she slowly backed away until she was hidden behind a tall hedge where he could see her watching him.

Her heart was pounding very fast in her chest as she watched in utter fascination of him touching himself with his hand. She had seen the occasional flaccid state of a man's penis of being with her brothers when they went swimming during the summer, but never in such the way as she saw her betrothed. His was thick and long and judging from the size of it, she wondered in her mind how it was that it would be able to fit inside her body, given that she was rather petite in body size. Already her mouth had gone completely dry as she felt her body respond in a strange way to what she was watching Robert do. His eyes were shut and sweat was running down his handsome face as he pumped his penis faster. She could hear his breaths come fast as his hips seemed to occasionally thrust slightly forward.

Then she heard it. It startled her because she thought Robert had caught her tom-peeping, but a glance showed that his eyes was still closed and he was reaching his peak.

Robert allowed the warmth to enveloped his whole being and mind as his pending orgasm ripped through his body like a burning hot knife. "Arabella." He moaned softly to himself. His seed spilled from his shaft in great spurts onto the ground, covering his hand that he held himself with its thick, sticky warmth His heart and head was pounding loudly to the point he swore he could hear it right in front of him.

Satisfied for the time being, but still longing for the real flesh and warmth of his love, he took out a clean handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and cleaned himself thoroughly before wiping his brow with another spare that he kept in his breast pocket. He straightness out his hair and right his knit breeches with shaky fingers. It had been rather a long time since a young beauty had highly aroused him to the point that his Bella had with her innocent interest to take in what he taught her from the night before about the art of lovemaking, thus causing him to masturbate to abate the building lust that he had for her.

He had to mentally kept reminding himself that she was a innocent virgin who was untouched by any man, save for his own heart and kiss as he had allowed her to sit upon his lap and press herself against him. Robert waited a few minutes more to get his bearings before turning to make his way back through the complex maze back up the the house. He heard a small sharp gasp to his right from nearby hedge and a quick sound of retreating footsteps that led away from where he stood. Robert allowed one of his rare smiles play at his lips as he recognize the sound from non other than that of his love.

_ So she had seen one of the forbidden fruits of lust had she?_ Robert though to himself with a small laugh. He knew that due the complexity of the rout he had purposely taken through the maze garden that eventually, his fiancee would be unable to find her own way out with someone else to guide her. Arabella never ceased to amaze him with her little ways of making his boring life interesting. Perhaps once they are man and wife, it would be very interesting to see just how much more of an adventure their lives were going to be both in public and in private with in the confines of their marriage bed.

Robert figured that based on the sound of her footsteps that she would eventually run into a dead end before he was able to catch up on her and give her one of his flirtatious love making while they were still within the safety of the garden. Smiling even wider, he in went in search of her, taking his time as he heard the occasional groans of distress every time she ran into a dead end that led to no where.

He eventually found Arabella standing rigidly with her small hands balled up into hard fists at her sides. "Being mad at the hedge, my love will not make matters better." He said lazily, causing her to jump in fright and whirl around. Satisfied that he managed to catch her with redden cheeks, he motioned the general area.

"Its a fine morning to get rather lost in a unfamiliar place, isn't my love?" he smiled warmly while bowing slight towards her. He could only laugh softly as she tried to advert her eyes from him.

"I-I-I only G-got lost a little from the path, Robert." She stammered, cheeks glowing at the memory of seeing him earlier the way she did with his manhood jetting out from those fine knit breeches. "I wanted to get some morning fresh air, is all." She said more firmly while trying to brush past him. Robert reached out with a lighting fast hand and grabbed ahold of her upper arm gently, but with a firm grip.

"And where do you think you are going, Bella?" He asked in a husky voice, eyes darkening as he took in the building blush from her face all the way down to her heaving breasts. Arabella tried to wring her arm free, but she only managed to get herself trapped between stone pillar and Robert's firm body. A brief sudden feeling of panic awoke in her bosom before dying down once she felt his hand move from her upper arm down until he lightly brushed his fingers against her waist. Robert gently silently raised her chin up towards him as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss upon her lips before pulling his head back slightly.

"You, my sweet love, are not well with lies, no matter how small they might be." He said while slowly undoing her dress buttons one by one.

Arabella couldn't move at all as she just stood there with wide brown eyes. "What are you doing, Robert?" She asked blankly. The Nonpareil smiled seductively as he pulled down her shift underneath slightly until her small round breasts were exposed to the cold air. At once she shivered at the cold air's contact to her skin and the sudden feeling of excitment within her body. This was the way couples made love to each other when they were alone? If it was, then this was something she would be willing to enjoy every morning with him.

"You are very beautiful, Arabella." Robert breathed as he watched her pink nipples darken slightly and pucker due to the cold air. He looked straight into her eyes for permission before he saw her slightly incline her head in submission. "I wonder if your nipples taste as sweet as they look too." He finished before shielding her with his body to keep her warm as he took in one of them into his mouth and began suckling lightly as he played with the other with his expert hand. Arabella closed her eyes, her lashed fluttering as she took deep breath of his scent. "Robert..."

"Shh," He touched her lips with a finger, silencing her as he gently rolled her harden nipples between his fingers. "I want you to feel what I want to do you to you once you are ready to become one with my body, love." She let out a soft moan in her throat. Her hands were tightly gripping the lapels of his coat as shooting sensations of desire flooded her whole body.

Robert laughed softly. He caressed her silky smooth skin with the tips of his fingers. "Soon, my bella, we shall be one and I promise you that once that happens, I will show you more then what I am doing to you know." He promised in her ear.

Arabella felt his fingers travel lower on her body until they hovered over her dress where she could feel wetness between her legs. Anticipation gathered in her loins to the point she could almost scream with frustration and longing. What was this that she was experiencing for the first time.? She looked up into Robert's eyes and saw the same raw lust within, mixed with gentle love and tenderness. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you Robert." She said softly.

"I loved you the very moment I saw you dripping wet and cold in my hunting lodge those months ago, Arabella." He confessed with sincerity. "i'll admit that night when I went to sleep, I was dreaming about taking that dress off your beautiful figure and lay you out naked on my own bed as I took my time making love to you until you beg for me to satisfy your need for my body."

Arabella blushed again at the very though that this man at that time when they first met, had greatly desired her but kept himself in total self control, even during the many times that they were alone. "Why didn't you make your advanced then if you already know what you wanted?" She asked out of curosity.

"It was because I wan't quite sure what I was doing at the time when you were going around the ton with the story of yourself being a rich heiress and all." He replied as he continued to play with her nipples. "I wanted to play my cards right and try to be a friends first above all else before I saw that you were in distress and needed more of my friendship then anything else." He held her closer to him with one arm. "And with your spirited ways of manner, Bella, I was fairly caught by your own kindness and bold approach to things that other young girls your own age would easily back down from." He knelt at her feet. Looking up at her, he slowly lifted her skirts inch by inch, waiting for her protest of what he was doing. When non came from her lips but the wide innocent look on her face, he stood back up and took off his coat, lying it on the ground. "Lie down on this, love. It would be easier for us both."

"What about your grandmother?" She reminded him. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting with her before continuing back to my home at Harrowgate?" She added as she did as she was told. Robert shook his head as he knelt in front of her.

"It is still fairly early for grandmother to be up at this time and the servants are still doing their chores so that give me some time to make proper love to you so that you can see what your future husband's skills with the sexual aspect is about." He pulled up the hem of her gown, fully satisfied that he found that she wore nothing underneath, expect her night shift that she had slept in. Arabella instinctively kept her legs tightly clasped together, modesty kicking in as she felt the cool breeze sweep between her bare legs.

"Come now love," He coaxed gently. "You saw me touching myself back there. Now it is time that I get to see what you are like down there in your womanhood."

"I just happened to come upon you, Robert." She feebly tried to defend her honor. Robert only snorted indigently as he laid a hand in between her legs.

"If such was the case, then you would not have stayed the whole time and watch me spill my seed." He fenced expertly with his words. "Besides," He leaned forward, forcing her to open her legs to him. "You will thank me later once you are asleep later on."

Robert lifted the hem of her dress and shift until just the bottom half of her body was exposed to his eyes. She was so beautiful with white slender, well shaped thighs and calves, and small feet that fit her well. But it was her womanhood that made his head spin as he lightly kissed both of her legs from the soles of her feet all the way up to her inner thighs. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed, obviously by her own hand only. His body was already beginning to become hard as he touched her wetness with a finger. Arabella moaned suddenly, her hips lifting off the ground at the foreign sensation of someone else's finger gently probing her opening. She had at times touched herself when she felt desire blossom within her, but never had anyone else touched her the way her fiance was now doing to her body as she tried to keep her moaning at a minimum. She opened her eyes and looked between her legs at Robert's face. It was flushed and he seemed to be breathing hard for control as she felt him slip two fingers into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure once he moved them within. She shut her eyes tightly, tying to let him have control as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her body.

Robert could feel his control slipping with every caress he gave her. But something told him in the back of his head that they both, no matter how bad the lust and need to be one was, he had to keep her intact for the sake of her own virginity and his reputation as a honorable man. But for now, he was allowed to make as much love just as long as she allowed him to touch her. He dipped his head and took his first taste of her. Arabella moaned, arching her back as she grabbed his hair, holding on tightly as he moved his fingers around inside her sweetness until they were coated with her juices. He wickedly lapped his tongue over her button of pleasure, enjoying her reaction as he gently sucked on it until he felt sudden warmth bathed his hand that he was using to pleasure her body.

He lifted his head, smiling slightly when he found her breathing hard and fast from her first orgasm that he gave her. He righted her skirts and helped her up. "And what do you think of that Miss Tallant?" He asked as if he had merely been holding a conversation over tea and not ravishing her in the early morning hours within his grandmother's garden. Arabella said something intelligible under her breath as she allowed him to button up her dress and fix her mussed hair. The blushing was enough to satisfy the answer he wanted as he offered her his arm and together they walked through the maze back up to the house.

If the servants thought it was odd that the master would be escorting his young bride around the place, they kept it to them selves and carried on with their daily chores under the watchful eye of the housekeeper. Robert occasionally to engage his bride, would show her the various family heirlooms and family paintings that hung on the walls of his grandmother, relishing in the intent look on her face as she sometime asked him a question or two.

It was at least an hour before breakfast was to be on the table that he finaly escorted Arabella up to her room. She opened the door and turn towards him with a shy smile on her lips. "Thank you for what you did, Robert." She said shlyly. "It was wonderful." She was rewarded with one of his rare sincerer smiles as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I will be waiting with grandmother downstairs for breakfast. I am sure that she will love you immensely since she greatly approves of high spirited young gals like you." He made a bow and walked off, whistling a merry tune as his bride shut the door behind her and locked it firmly before walking over and taking a seat before the vanity mirror. Looking at her flushed complexion, she found that it did her rather splendid since she was already fair of skin. Her body was still reaction to what she had just exspirenced from Robert's skill ministration of love making. She could still feel his mouth upon her body as if he was right there with her. Arabella stood up and stripped out of her dress and shift and stood still before the other full length mirror. Of her elder sisters, she was gifted with the body of their mother with a slender, petite build and fair complexion. Her hair, already fully grown half way down her waist, gave her more of a innocent look then that of a seductiveness. But she supposed in time that it would come to her once he taught her more of what goes on in bed.

A knock at the door caused her to jump and grab a nearby robe. Tightly tying it, she unlocked the door and found one of the maids standing there with two water pails of hot water in both of her hands. "Good morning, Miss." She said brightly as Arabella allowed her to come into the room. The maid set the pails before the fire. "I just taught that perhaps you wished to wash up before you went down to eat your breakfast."

"Thank you." Arabella said as she shut the door. "I would like to do so."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there everyone! This is yours truly, Lady Starlet and boy to I have a good story for you guys to read up on. This is a conclusion of what happened after the famous story of "Arabella" by Georgette Heyer. I do not own any of her characters of course. Now I know you are wondering to yourselves right now, why would lady starlet write a fan-fic about regency romance. **_

_**Well, to answer that question, I have always been a huge fan of Georgette Heyer since I read Arabella for the first time back in high school. Her high, witty way of telling a engaging story that kept me glued to the book over and over again, is what helped launched my own discovery of the hidden talent of writing my own romance novels. And in doing so, I just wanted to write out my own imagination of what could have happened in my mind, the ending of "Arabella." **_

_**So if you are not sure of what had happened before this story, I would highly recommend you to go to your library or book store and check out "Arabella" so that you could fully understand what is going on in my fanfiction spin off. So just sit back, relax, read, and be sure to leave a review once you are done. **_

_**Yours truly, Lady **__**Starlet.**_

**2**

Robert was reading the morning post and drinking coffee in a relaxed manner when the Dowager Duchess appeared for breakfast with a black silk morning dress with silver threads sewn in intricate designs. Robert stood up and bowed to his grandmother, lightly placing a kiss upon her bejeweled frail hand as she took her accustomed seat at the head of the table. "Good morning Grandmother, I hope you sleep well despite my rather late arrival last night from London." He smiled warmly as he took his seat again and crossed his ankles.

"Well enough to find out that you were going up the windmill with that girl in my main sitting room last night once I awoke, Robert." The Duchess said sharply, but with a slight smile herself. She cast him a looking over his figure for a moment before continuing in a much lighter tone, "I was wondering how the girl was fairing though after all the events of which the chit was being subjected to stress. Pray, did she accept your proposal?"

"Bella was rather inclined for a moment to accept me at all before I revealed to her that I had paid of her brother's due sum to the dept collectors and have traveled all the way to Harrow gate to find her family and ask for her father's blessing for her hand. I dare say that once she heard it all, her heart was changed and easily accepted me."

"It would seem to me that the girl has enough kindness and spirited ways to make the rest of your like rather quiet pleasant Perhaps more so once you begate her with your first child." Her ladyship said thoughtfully as she accepted a cup of coffee from a nearby servant.

Taking a small sip, her eyes flashed with merriment something that had not happened to her for many years. "I would also dare to say this to you as well Robert," She warned in a undertone as to not be overheard by the passing servants. "I would slowly teach her the arts of lovemaking little by little for it seems to me, though I have not yet seen the girl myself, she is inexperienced in such things and has yet not been told of the ways of the marriage bed by any female."

Robert coughed loudly and went back to regarding his news paper with sudden interest. "She is a quick learner nonetheless, my lady." He said dryly. It was at this time that his cosine, Lady Caroline took the moment to enter the room and take a seat across from Robert.

"Good morning, dear Robert." She beamed cheerfully. "I see that you are rather up early. Aren't you usually take your time in the morning anyway " She asked while taking some eggs and capers onto her plate. Robert threw her a glare and snorted ungentlemanly.

"There is nothing wrong about me being up early. In fact, I just needed some fresh air to clear out my brains after all the drink I had last night before bringing my bride to visit grandmother." He retorted sharply. He pointed a finger at his cousin. "You are the one who wakes up late anyways Caroline, so don't barter me about-"

"Miss Tallant, my lady." Interrupted one of the footman at that moment. He stepped aside to allow a radiant, freshly washed Arabella dressed in a simple, yet elegant morning dress of light cream colored dress and a simple peal necklace to complete her look. Robert could not help but be jaw dropped in his mind of the way she kept her hair loose about her shoulders with only hair combs to keep the up at the sides. She glanced for a brief moment towards her betrothed and her cheeks began to blush ever so slightly before quickly adverting her eyes towards the elderly lady that sat at the head of the table.

The Duchess clicked her tongue in apparent approval of the girl. "You picked your bride rather well, Robert." She said softly before standing up from her seat. She extended her hand out towards Arabella once she came over beside her chair. "Well, indeed you are quite a _Bella_ of them all, my dear." The duchess smiled kindly upon the blushing girl. She patted her shoulder and motioned for Arabella to take a seat next to Robert. "I am told by my grandson that you were rather a fine match for him despite the fact that this was your first season, Arabella." She said while motioning for her main footman to bring the young girl some warm tea.

Arabella's doe eyes flashed for a moment with a spark of her sprite before she replied shyly, "I wasn't quite aware that a penniless country girl would be quite the rage among the ton, your ladyship."

Robert and Caroline both smiled widely as the duchess waved a hand in the air at the blunt but honest comment. "And I was beginning to wonder if there was anymore of girls like you who would make a man out of a rake of a grandson I have here. But no bother, without any money or not, what matters is that you are lady-born, even if you are from a vicarage out of Harrowgate, and second," She counted off her mental list with her fingers. "You are a good gal, and let me tell you in all honest truth, there is not many good gals like you in this world of high fashion and skimpy waltz numbers. But I do like _you_ and there is not many women that Robert had brought to me in the past that I did like at all." She finished before give a small snort. Arabella could only nod her head as she helped herself to a plate of ham, eggs, buttered toast and fresh fruits.

"Well I hope that I make a compatible wife to Robert, My lady." She replied warmly after swallowing her food. The duchess laughed out loud suddenly, startling everyone around her as she tried to catch her breath.

"My...my," She laughed. "Robert is right about you, you have your way with words that have a lot of spunk. I cannot wait for when you come back to visit as his wife." She patted Arabella's hand lovingly. "I assure you that Robert is the best possible catch for a husband that you would want in your life, child." She looked over at him. "He will make a fine father too with his bloodline and good upbringing from both me and his mama, Lady Eliza."

The servants began to clear some of the food off the table and replace it with small little fruit cakes and other various. Arabella talked merrily with lady Caroline and Robert's grandmother for a good while until Robert suggested to that they must be going within an hour if they are to make it to Arabella's home by nightfall.

Arabella thanked her hostess for her hospitality and kindness towards her. The duchess hugged her and patted her cheek. "Now don't let my Robert scare you sometime with his ways, I am sure that you two will get along better when you are securely married to him. Just let your heart lead you on the right path and everything will be alright in the end." She said with years of wisdom in her words.

"Robert has shown more kindness then anyone else that I know in my life, save for my father." Arabella said as she took Robert's hand into hers and held it tightly. "I could never repay him for everything that he has done for both myself and my brother, Betram." Robert smiled softly as he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"I would do it again if you asked me to, my love," He assured her as his grandmother directed some servants to pack up their traveling cases and have his horses saddled and ready within an hour.

The duchess turned back to Arabella. "Do you mind coming up with me to my private chambers, dear? I wish to show you something that I think you would like very much for your upcoming wedding."

"I could not possibly take anything from you, My lady." Arabella protested as she was led off by the arm by the duchess Robert smiled and sighed as he watched the pair walk up the stair case as Arabella continued to assure her hostess that she was rather fond of the jewelry that she had at the current moment. His grandmother was right on allowing Arabella to visit for a short while. It didn't really surprise him that the duchess got along rather fast with his young bride without even a single incident occurring.

"So how long are you going to be out of the ton's eyes once she becomes married to you?" Lady Caroline cut into his deep thoughts with a dry voice. Robert cast her a critical look that showed his deep displeasure of how she spoke of Arabella.

"I believe it is really non of your business, cousin." He said in a hard tone. "But if you and the rest of the family wish to know since I know that you will the one to gossip about me; be sure to tell them that it will for a extended part of time before we return to London from the country side." With that said, he left her open mouthed and headed to the main stables to look over his horses for the long travel ahead.

Robert entered the stables and found his trusty groom, Clayton already brushing down one of his master's bays while talking good naturally to them. Robert leaned against the stable door, crossing his arms. "Do you think that I made the right decision in choosing Miss Tallant for my wife, Clayton?" He asked out loud.

Clayton shook his head. "I believe that you should just follow what your heart says. From the way you look at her or even how you speak about her to other people, we can all see the devotion and love that you have for the girl." He replied honestly to his master as he put away the brush and reached for the oat bucket. Robert watched him and ran a shiny boot across the floor.

"I would have never thought of finding someone that I have been looking for would be in someone so small, but so outspoken to the world around her." He said more to himself.

The groom chuckled and rubbed the side of his nose. "Well master, if you want my opinion, I really like the girl and think that is it rather good that she has a independent spirit in her. At least you will be kept entertained for the rest of your life together You are already thirty years old and had spent a good decade of bachelorhood playing the Nonpareil."

Robert thought about his reputation within the ton and how it had made him appear to his bride the first time they had meet all those months ago back at his hunting box when she was in need of shelter from the cold and rain. Proud and arrogant of himself was all that he could come up. Ever since he was sixteen and his father had died at only five and fifty years of age, leaving his entire estate and vast money funds to his only son and heir, Robert was naive what he had wanted in a woman for a wife at the time. He had many mistresses that came to him for his protection and to have someone who would have a little coin in their purses until he decided it was time for him to depart, thus breaking their hearts that had been filled with hope of perhaps becoming his wife with a title to their name.

But as he courted young girls and women around among the _ton_, he found little satisfaction as he became to realize that they didn't want his heart. They were only after his fortune So after a sharp rebuke from his grandmother after his last rakish likes with his last mistress and not wanting to see him until he mended his ways as a proper gentleman of society, he had made a vow to himself that he would never let a woman rule his heart.

And so he threw himself into his fashion, enjoying the game of cat and mouse with the women by using his looks and cool charm to flirt and break many of their hearts left and right. He also greatly enjoyed throwing those of his own sex off as they tried to copy every aspect of his latest fashion to their own, no matter how absurd it would make them to everyone else. But as he found a little young girl with doe eyes, soaked to the bone and begging pardon to spare a little time for her to wait until her carriage had been fixed, he had felt a strange change come upon his ice cold heart.

Once he had first heard her high spirit in her sharp words of pride towards his careless remark about how women were nothing but after money, he had known that she was everything that he was looking for and he was going to be damned to hell if he had allowed any other careless male get take them for themselves. Robert looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining brightly near noon time. But that was all in the past now and all of his hard work had finally paid off in the end.

"Robert?"

He slowly turned and found Arabella dressed in a green traveling frock with black kitten gloves and a matching green hat with a blue feather plume placed on the side of it. She smiled softly and went up to him, laying her small hand on his arm. She started for a long moment in his eyes with a serious look on her face before kissing him boldly on the lips.

"Is everything alright with you, dearest?" She asked softly. Robert wrapped an arm around her slender waist, reveling in the way his whole hand seemed to span it around as she leaned against him with a content look.

"Of course everything is alright, love." He replied in earnest. "Only now that you are now to be my wife both in spirit and physical before the eyes of God, I am finally whole."

Arabella stared out into the vast estate grounds. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am so happy that you are taking the pains to take me back to Harrowgate to see my family and be married under my father's blessing." She felt him gently squeeze her waist in approval. "It is more than what I could have even possibly dreamed of when I was a little girl. All my life growing up in the school room with my older brothers and sisters, I wanted to live the life of a lady and dress, act, socialize and see the world beyond that of my own country side. I wanted to find true love. Someone who would not care if I was without money to my name and someone who would be willing to just stay by my side and hold be close every night and kiss me in the morning."

Robert cleared his throat and sniffed slightly, coughing loudly as he stopped her suddenly and turned her towards him with a serious look within his eyes. He gently held both of her hands in his. "I care not that you are poor, Arabella Rose Tallant. I would care less if I was poor myself as long as I have you as my loving wife for eternity " He kissed her hard upon the lips until she was breathless, not caring if any of the servants happened to glance out from the house and see them kissing in the open. Once he allowed her to catch her breath, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a fine chained necklace with single oval shaped emerald pendent hanging from it.

As expected, he felt his heart speed up as he saw her beautiful eyes widen at the simple elegance of what he was giving to her. "This was my mother's and she wanted me to give it to her future daughter-in-law as a early wedding present." He explained "It was passed down from my great-grandmother to her daughter, my grandmother, who in turn, gave it to my mother since she was married my father. I was the only sole child and heir so she went ahead and passed it down to me in hopes of me giving it to my future wife. " He stepped behind his bride and clasped the necklace. Arabella felt the warmth of the stone touch her skin as it fell onto her breasts. She touched it with a timid finger.

"Its beautiful, Robert." She exsclamined with wonder. "I will treasure it forever." Robert chuckled. He slipped on his riding gloves, holding out an arm for her.

"Well it is fitting that you shall were that on our wedding day, love." They walked around once more for a while in his grandmother's estate, thanking servants here and there as they passed for their kindness before heading off to the entrance of the main gate. Arabella looked around in confusion as she was helped into the waiting carriage. "Is your grandmother and cousin not going to see us off, Robert?" She asked while looking out the window. Robert covered her lap with a warm blanket that his grandmother had ordered one of her footmen to give to Arabella to help fend of the coming cold afternoon and evening. He shook his head no as he took his seat beside her and covered her up with one of his great traveling coats. "My grandmother doesn't like saying goodbye unless it is a funeral." He repelled in a such a casual tone of voice that it left his young bride laughing.

"Then it would be fitting that she didn't say goodbye to me, but rather thanked me for coming to see her."

"Is that so?"

"Well, she seemed more merry like when we were talking in her private bed chambers while you remained downstairs with lady Caroline."

Robert couldn't help but snort indigently at the name of his cousin "Well now, then I suppose you would like to tell me what it is that she gave to you for your early wedding present."

"Oh, but I am to not reveal it to you until we are married, Robert." Arabella clasped her heart with both hands as she innocently widened her eyes up at him. The Nonpareil crossed his legs before him, bringing his bride closer against him to help provide warmth from his body as the carriage moved along at a descent pace.

His bride was quiet for a while, much like the night before when she had been preoccupied with her scared thoughts of revealing to him the truth about herself. But it was more of a silence that was not at all awkward between them and full of tension. He watched her from time to time as the hour passed slowly into the later afternoon. It was around three o'clock that he found her soundly asleep with her head leaning against his chest, softly snoring with a happy look on her face. Robert drew his coat over them both since the warm air had already begun to turn to a cool wind that swept into the carriage windows.

"We shall be arriving at Harrowgate master, within two more hours." Informed Clayton from the outside at his seat at the tiger seat. "I fed and gave the horses a good warm up, so it should be fine that we continue on without any stops along the way."

"Well done Clayton as usual." Robert praised. "I am sure Arabella will be pleased once she wakes up that we are back in her hometown. Besides, after all the courting you did and how far you went to gain both her hand and heart, I dare say that the both of you will do splendidly together for the rest of your lives."

Robert smirked mostly at himself as he sat back more comfortably for the rest of the ride. They eventually reached Harrowgate half past seven in the evening. Robert have the coachman directions to where the vicarage. It would be good to see Arabella's reaction once she was in the arms of the family she had been away from for a whole season.

_Only this time, she would be arriving in the arms of a man who loved her for who she is._

"Bella my love," He gently rocked her awake. "Time to wake up now. We are at your father's home now." He continued to pat her on the hand until she stirred. Arabella reluctantly opened her eyes slightly with a groan and a soft mumble to let her sleep on until morning. Robert's lip twitched as his tiger opened the door to allow his master and the miss climb out. He peered inside with a lamp that the coachman had handed down to him.

"Looks like the chit is out, Master." He said with a twinkle his eye. "Why don't you just carry her inside and let her sleep out the rest of the night? It has been a long journey for the both of you and I am certain that a cup of brandy won't hurt you before you retire." He suggested in a helpful tone.

Robert nodded and gathered up his sleeping bride in his arm and got out of the carriage. "Go and tend to the horses after the servants have come down to get our travailing cases, Claytone. After you are done, you may go as you please out in the village and do as you please until morning." He ordered. Clayton tapped his nose and caught the gold coin his lordship tossed in his direction.

"Will do, Master. I'll be back in the morning around eight sharp." He replied. Robert hugged Arabella close to him as he carried her up to the front door where the housekeeper kindly received them. "Good evening, your lordship." She greeted with a slightly curtsy. "The pastor and his wife are waiting in the main parlor room." She informed him as she led the way. "We have already set a room for you and prepared the young miss's."

"Thank you." He said once they reached the main parlor. The housekeeper smiled before withdrawing from the room to give him some privacy with the Mr and Mrs.

Mr. Tallant was standing by the fireplace, quietly regarding a book in his hands when he heard a slight couphe. He looked up from the page he was reading and found Mr. Beaumaris standing in the doorway with his daughter sleeping in his arms peacefully. His wife, overjoyed beyond words to see her youngest daughter once again, safe within their own comfortable country home, got up from her seat by the fireplace and ran over to touch her daughter.

"Mr. Beaumaris," She cried. "Welcome back to our humble home." She greeted warmly after gently checking to see if Arabella was alright. "I trust that your travel when well?" She motioned for her husband to come over. Mr. Tallant, a man of few words, but full of emotion, gruffly cleared his throat before coming forth with a kind smile on his face. "Welcome, Robert. It is so nice to see you again, and this time with my lovely daughter as well."

"I am afraid she fell asleep half way here, sir." Robert explained with an apologetic smile. "Arabella is still rather tired from our traveling from the night before."

Both of the parents laughed heartily. Mr Tallant sighed as he gazed upon Arabella's sleeping form. "She was quite a handful growing up." He recalled fondly. "Always pestering me to bring her books when I went into town and such to help with the church or some sort. I am afraid that she got a lot of her spunk from her father and her gentle ways from my dear wife here." He reached out to hug his wife and plant a kiss in her hair. "But how rude of me, Robert. Why don't you let one of the servants tuck my daughter in for the night and you and I can retire for a while in my study with Mrs. Tallant over a glass of brandy."

"If you don't mind, Sir," Robert interjected when Mr Tallant was about to rang for one of the servants. "I would like to go ahead and take her up to her room, myself."

"Yes, Papa," Mrs. Tallant agreed quickly. "Let Robert take Arabella up to her room and he could go change in a more comfortable arraignment. Mr. Tallant surprisingly didn't put up a argument against his wife's wish as he merely nodded his head.

"Go ahead, Robert." He said before returning to his spot by the fire and resuming his book reading. Mrs. Tallant smiled and beckoned Robert to follow her up the stairs to Arabella's own bedroom. "We are a good family with strong moral here, Robert." She said as they went down the main hallway. "I pray that Arabella doesn't really become too high in her pride as an independent person in society." She stopped a one of the doors at the far end and opened it. "Your room is a few doors down from here." She pointed to a door that stood at least six steps away. "There is a burning fire already for you along with some hot water for you to freshen yourself up with." She added while opening the door to Arabella's.

Robert slowly walked in and took a look around. It wasn't very large, but it was more then comfortable enough for a nice bed with a four poster canopy, a dresser and vanity stood on one side of the bed. He was glad to find a fire burning well in the fireplace. At least she would not be cold for the rest of the night. Mrs. Tallant placed a candle on a night stand nearby. "I will be downstairs with my husband." She said simply before leaving him alone with his bride. Robert let out a small sigh as he carefully set her down onto her bed. "Your room is rather nice, love." He mused while taking a look around the room. His eyes fell on her traveling case that was tucked in a corner. He went over after disposing his gloves, hat, and travel cape on a chair before the fire, and opened her case up. After a moment of rummaging through her clothes, he fond a night shift and shut the lid close.

She was still very much asleep when he came back over and began gently removing her clothing from her body. Every piece he took off, he felt his loins ached at the need to become one with her. But he kept telling himself that there was more then enough time for them to complete their bonding once they were married and second, that they were under the roof of her parents home. Robert paused for a moment once she was fully naked to his sight. Arabella was perfect with her slender hips, high breasts that were the right round shape, flat stomach, long slender legs and arms that he had imagined in his mind on so may occasions wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust himself inside her sweet warmth. Robert shook his head out of the seductive image and quickly pulled her night shift over her nude body. He picked her up into his arms once more as he pulled back the covers. Once he placed her inside, he pulled them up to her chin and placed a soft kiss on her mouth before snuffing out the candle.

He gathered up his things and opened the door. Looking back towards the bed of where his young bride slept, he smiled at the feeling that he had almost fully taken her right there and then. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered before shutting the door behind him. It took him only fifteen minutes to wash off, comb his hair and pick a simple attire of a white shirt paired with a green waistcoat and black pantaloons. He was tying his neck cloth in a complicated knot when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He replied as he placed a ruby pin in the center of his elegant masterpiece. Clayton opened the door and bowed slightly before closing it behind him. He stood with a leather box in his hands. "Well, Clayton, did everything go well with the horses and such?" Robert asked amusingly as he stared absently at his reflection in the mirror. Clayton nodded his head yes.

"All is well, Master. The horses are eating right now and I rubbed them down before I went to check on your luggage sir." He held up the box in his hands. "I believe this had fallen in coach sir when you took the miss into the house. The coachman was the one who discovered it before he went into town and entrusted it to me since it has the family crest of your grandmother."

Robert paused and raised an eyebrow at his tiger. "My grandmother's? What would my fiance be doing with something such as that?" He asked curiously as he turned and held out his hand for the box. Clayton came up and placed it in his lordships waiting hands.

"By the looks, perhaps something for the wedding?" He replied helpfully. "Its awfully light to be of too much value." Robert pushed it back into Clayton.

"Go put this into Miss Tallant's room on top of her traveling case. Make no notion that I know of this to her, do you understand me?" He ordered sternly. Clayton wordlessly bowed his head before doing his master's bidding. After a moment 's pause at the door, he turned back with a confused expression.

"Er..if you don't mind me asking, Master which one is her room?" He asked sheeply. "I don't know my way around here."

"It is four doors down from mine, Clayton." Robert said as he turned back to his toiletries "I shall see you in the morning. That will be all." He said dismissively Clayton bowed his head and left the room.

"I suppose that it would wicked if I had taken a look at what laid in that box." He said to his reflection. "But I do like a good surprise from time to time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi there everyone! This is yours truly, Lady Starlet and boy to I have a good story for you guys to read up on. This is a conclusion of what happened after the famous story of "Arabella" by Georgette Heyer. I do not own any of her characters of course. Now I know you are wondering to yourselves right now, why would lady starlet write a fan-fic about regency romance. **_

_**Well, to answer that question, I have always been a huge fan of Georgette Heyer since I read Arabella for the first time back in high school. Her high, witty way of telling a engaging story that kept me glued to the book over and over again, is what helped launched my own discovery of the hidden talent of writing my own romance novels. And in doing so, I just wanted to write out my own imagination of what could have happened in my mind, the ending of "Arabella." **_

_**So if you are not sure of what had happened before this story, I would highly recommend you to go to your library or book store and check out "Arabella" so that you could fully understand what is going on in my fanfiction spin off. So just sit back, relax, read, and be sure to leave a review once you are done. **_

_**Yours truly, Lady **__**Starlet.**_

**3**

Arabella stretched her arms and opened her eyes and found herself looking at her old room. "Oh!" She exclaimed sitting up. She was back at home with mama, papa and the rest of her sibling! Arabella quickly got up and began to wash her face in the water basin by her bed. There was so many things she wanted to tell everyone about her time in London that she could't even remember half of them. She was so absorbed with getting dressed and ready, she didn't even hear her door open and shut behind her.

"Good morning, Love." Robert said quietly. Arabella nearly screamed and dropped the box of soap flakes in her hands. She placed a hand over her beating heart as she realized it was only her fiance. "Robert! That was utterly wicked of you!" She scolded before turning back to what she was doing. She heard him laugh softly before she felt him behind her. He bend over her, leaning both of his hand on either side of the table to prevent her from escaping from him. Arabella thought wildly of what her parents would say if they had caught them together like this before her wedding. Lord help them both if her father was to walk into the room without knocking.

"Robert, I need to get dressed and see my sisters and brothers downstairs." She told him as she felt his warm cheek touch her own. "And you should remember that you are in a vicarage home." She added more firmly when she felt one of his hands caress her hip, causing her to moan softly at the pleasure sensation she felt from it.

"To make you aware my love," Robert whispered in her ear. "I think I should teach you at least one art form of making love to me before I flee your room to go hid in my own." Arabella's breath hitched suddenly as her mind wandered through thoughts of what he could possible mean by that.

"And what exactly is that Robert?" She managed to ask in a low voice as he gently spun her around. Robert felt almost sorry that of what he wanted to do, but little did she know that her parents were well aware of his desires for her and had warned him to keep her a virgin until their wedding night, if he was to make love to her in some sort of fashion.

He led her back to her bed and sat her down beside him as he quietly tried to think of how he was going to explain to her what he had in mind without her getting scared and screaming off to her mother with fright. Taking her hands into his own, he gazed at her with steady eyes. "Arabella, how much do you know about making love to a man? Have you ever read or seen pictures of people making love?"

As expected he saw her blush a deep red in the cheeks. "I-I- only saw a few pictures here and there about it." She admitted, looking down her lap to avoid his eyes. "I am not really experienced as far as knowing what goes on between two people."

Robert gently touched her chin and made her look up into his face. "Then is it alright with you that I...show you something that a couple does to please the other?"

"You want to make love to me?" She asked in surprise. Robert shook his head. He picked up her hand and laid it over the area of his manhood. "No, love. I want you to make love to me so that you get a taste of what love making is. I promise that you will satisfy my needs no matter what."

Arabella felt more of her curiosity then fear made her wonder more of what he was asking of her. She stared down of where her hand was placed over his private area. Over his breeches, it felt big and hard. She looked up at her him a question in her eyes. "What is it that you want me to try?" She whispered. Robert, keeping his eyes on hers, removed her hand to one side and unbuttoned his breeches. Immediately his hard manhood stood forth form the opening, proud and stiff as he mentally kept a tight control on his instincts to take her fully. He took her hand and gently wound her fingers around his girth. The warmth from her fingers almost drove him over the edge, but he still kept his body relaxed as possible as he allowed her to openly exsplored him.

Arabella lightly ran a finger down his manhood from the tip all the way down to the base of where she could see his ball sac was high. He shivered when she ran her thumb over the head. "Why does it become darker?" She observed as she continued to her exploration.

"Because your touch makes my body react with pleasure as I watch you touch me." He managed to reply with a small groan. Heaven help him until their wedding night. Perhaps he should have remembered that a young virtuousness girl such as his love, would take great advances to make a man weep for pleasure if she was without any experiences with any sort of sexual knowledge. He lay back on the bed, watching her with an intent expression. She sensed him watching her and looked up.

"You are very silky smooth to the touch." She said with blushing red cheeks. Robert laughed softly as he pushed a stray lock out of her face. It pleased him that she enjoyed his body and the gratification she got from learning the opposite sex's different body parts from hers.

"Would you like to try something else?" He asked quietly after a while.

"What else could I do to please you?"

Robert guided her hand up and down his hard shaft, closing his eyes as a burning sensation at the base of spine began to build up. "Oh, love.."He groaned, laying back on the bed. "You are too good at this." His breath became ragged as she, feeling that she had understood something that was within her power, boldly did something she had only seen in one of the forbidden novels she had found in her father's library. Taking a deep breath for courage, she bent her head over him and took him into her mouth. She heard him curse softly and felt his fingers tangle in her locks as he gently moved her up and down his shaft. Her body was already heating up and she could feel the wetness from her womanhood slowly slide down her legs as she tried to figure out how she could pleasure him more.

Robert's mind was all white with a haze of exotic pleasure shooting him in both his gut and his ball sac as he dared himself to peek down at the handwork of his fiancee. Cursing at the sight because he was so close to begging her for her body, his fingers curled into his palms as he fought to not let his seed release. The girl was too good for her own innocence.

"I think that is good enough for the time being love." He managed to breath after enduring a few more minutes of her suckling mouth. Arabella eyes glanced up to him for a moment before she reluctantly pulled away and got up to rinse her mouth. Robert struggled to button up his breeches with shaking fingers as he watched her with his usual slight smile. Arabella put down her toothbrush, turning towards him with red cheeks. "I hope that I did well, Robert."

"You did more then well, love." He said as he forced himself to stand up. Damnation! His legs were shaking as well. "I'll be downstairs love." He said. His breathing was still coming out hard as he opened the door. He gave her a small kiss blow before closing the door to give her privacy to get ready. Arabella watched the closed door for a long time as thoughts of what had just happened passed through her mind. Just what more did he have in store for her as she waited for her wedding night to come? And importantly, how was she going to run his home and his household servants as the lady Beaumaris?

Trying to keep her thoughts on the uplifting side, she busied herself on dressing and fixing her tangles hair as her family waited for their beloved daughter and sister to present herself at the breakfast table below. If anything, she wanted be the best wife to him and love him unconditionally till the very end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there everyone! This is yours truly, Lady Starlet and boy to I have a good story for you guys to read up on. This is a conclusion of what happened after the famous story of "Arabella" by Georgette Heyer. I do not own any of her characters of course. Now I know you are wondering to yourselves right now, why would lady starlet write a fan-fic about regency romance. **_

_**Well, to answer that question, I have always been a huge fan of Georgette Heyer since I read Arabella for the first time back in high school. Her high, witty way of telling a engaging story that kept me glued to the book over and over again, is what helped launched my own discovery of the hidden talent of writing my own romance novels. And in doing so, I just wanted to write out my own imagination of what could have happened in my mind, the ending of "Arabella." **_

_**So if you are not sure of what had happened before this story, I would highly recommend you to go to your library or book store and check out "Arabella" so that you could fully understand what is going on in my fanfiction spin off. So just sit back, relax, read, and be sure to leave a review once you are done. **_

_**Yours truly, Lady **__**Starlet.**_

**_4_**

Arabella slowly descended the staircase amide sound of laughter and joking that came from the direction of the of the dinning room. Smoothing her fingers over the cream colored dress that she wore, she quickly made her way and opened up the doors to find her family and her fiance standing around. Her father turned towards the door way and smiled fondly at the sight of his favorite daughter.

"Bella, my dear child." He exclaimed with joy as he and his wife went over to hug her. "It is so good to have you home after such a successful first season." He winked at Robert who was taking a long sip of his morning tea. "I was quite surprised that you would managed to somehow catch this one in your net, but I dare say," He turned an approving eye on her. "I would have never asked for a better man to be handing your hand to."

Arabella blushed as her mother pressed her into her bosom with exclamations of motherly joy before she released her daughter. "Oh dear, do say hello to your brothers and sisters, sweetheart." She said while pushing her towards the rest of the brood. Robert silently watched from where he stood with a slight smile on his lips as he hid it behind his teacup.

It was a very good thing that his high interest in the Tallant girl made him want to look for her family in Yorkshire. He was quit sure that if any of the _ton_ were to hear where exactly she hailed from, he would die laughing at the looks on their faces at the sight of his country love.

"Robert, now why don't you come have a seat and tell me how you wish for the wedding to take place while you and my lovely daughter are out in the countryside." Mr. Tallent said while pulling a chair forward for Nonperiel to sit in.

Leaving his bride to talk with her siblings, he elegantly seated himself and crossed one leg over the other while sitting back in a relaxed manner. "I was hoping perhaps you are willing to throw a quiet wedding with just your wife, children and perhaps the servants as witnesses to the marriage between me and your daughter. I fear that when we left, I was quite to announce my sudden nuptials to her in the paper, making it look like to the_ ton,_ that we ran off to elope."

"I see." Her father nodded slowly while tapping his smoking pipe against his knee. "Then that would be rather a good idea, given that she is not really one for extravagant weddings to begin with. How soon do you wish for me to perform the service?"

Robert smiled to himself. "Would tomorrow be too soon?"

**_~Later on that afternoon~_**

Mrs. Tallent opened up a large trunk and rummaged through it while Arabella looked on from a nearby trunk on which she was sitting on. "I can't believe that I am getting married, mama." She said with a small smile. "And to think that I even despised Robert for being so arrogant."

Her mother laughed merrily in agreement. Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a long white wedding dress that was cut with fine silk and lace trimmings along the bottom hem and sleeves. She held it up for Arabella to look upon underneath the sunlight that came through the attic window. "This was my own wedding dress when I married your dear father a long, long time ago." Mrs. Tallent beamed. "It is a little bit big, but once we take it to the dressmaker, I am sure that we can make the adjustments before tomorrow's big day."

"Mother, can I ask you something important?" Arabella spoke up while touching a finger long the silk sleeve.

"Sure child, anything. You know that you can ask me whatever is on your mind. That is what mothers are for in this world."

"Do you think that I will make a good wife and mother to Robert?"

Her mother thought about it for a minute before setting the dress down to one side and taking a seat next to Arabella, placing a comforting arm around her. "We have to learn how to work things out, child. I know for a fact that I raised you well to learn what it is like to be an independent woman in this world of men. And it is up to you whether or not if you want to keep that independence for your own sake, not his." She said gently. Arabella smiled and hugged her mother close while leaning her cheek on her shoulder."Robert is a wonderful man, from what I have heard from your godmother and seen for myself when he came out here a few weeks ago, looking of us. You should't have much issues except when it comes to your father's temper in you." She laughed, tapping her daughter on the chin before getting up.

Wiping her hands on her wide skirts, she picked up the dressed and wrapped it in a clean sheet before beckoning her daughter to follow her back into the main hallway. "We must hurry to the seamstress if we want to make this fit you perfectly, child." She said as they hurried down the hallway to go change.

Much of the rest of the day was in total chaos as the servants prepared the house for the coming wedding of the visage's daughter. Robert tried to help out, but they quickly refused, saying with sly winks that he needed to conserve his energy for the next day before hurrying off to do their duties. After trying to keep out of the way, he resigned himself to locking himself in his room where he pulled out a small black velvet box from his traveling case. Opening it up, he gazed upon two wedding bands that belonged to his late father and mother. The one belonging to his mother would fit his bride since they both had small slender fingers and it wouldn't be a problem of her accidently losing it since it had a snug fit.

Snapping it shut and putting it back in his traveling case, Robert thought of the coming wedding night with a mixture of excitement and slight discomfort since he would be taking her virginity under the room of his soon-to-be in-laws. It was going to be very awkward for the both of them, but he was sure that she would be a quick learner with the sexual skills that he had under his belt. With a smug smile, he stretched his arms above his head and decided to take a small nap before supper to pass the time.


End file.
